


Solo

by Djibril88



Series: Event 8-10 luglio di WAOFP [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Introspettivo, Mentioned Ron Weasley - Freeform, prompt, solitudine, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88





	Solo

_Harry Potter, Harry centric. AU in cui Harry viene smistato a Serpeverde e a volte si sente molto solo (perchè lui non si fida dei Serpeverde visto che alcuni si comportano come Dudley e quelli delle altre casate dopo il secondo anno pensano che lui sia cattivo come Voldemort)._

  
I colori verde a argento del suo baldacchino erano vividi nel suo sguardo, anche nel buio della stanza. Il coprifuoco era ormai passato da qualche ora, decretando la fine della festa di Halloween. Harry, come tante altre sere, non riusciva a chiudere occhio. Troppi pensieri aleggiavano nella sua mente, impedendogli di prendere sonno.  
Da quando era stato smistato a Serpeverde, la sua vita era diventata ancora più invivibile di quando stava dai Dursley. Gran parte dei suoi compagni di casa si divertivano a spadroneggiare su deboli, imponendosi con scherzi pesanti e facendo comunella per prevalere. Come si era aspettato, alcuni di loro avevano cercato di prevalere anche su di lui, ma alcune volte la paura li aveva frenati dallo spingersi troppo oltre. Era quello il pensiero che più gli faceva male e che lo faceva sentire ancora più solo, fra quelle persone che dovevano essere la sua nuova famiglia.  
Le voci correvano velocemente ad Hogwarts, soprattutto quando si trattava di Harry Potter e di Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato. Molti, forse troppi, lo temevano come avevano temuto il mago oscuro a suo tempo; lo allontanavano impercettibilmente ogni giorno; lo osservano da lontano quasi si aspettassero di vederlo ergersi sopra di loro, malvagio e terribile pronto a prendere il posto di Oscuro Signore dopo undici anni di pace e tranquillità. Non aveva nemmeno la possibilità di confidarsi con qualcuno, nemmeno con quel Ron Weasley che lo aveva accompagnato durante il viaggio, raccontandosi aneddoti dei mondi da cui provenivano e rassicurandosi a vicenda che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Un Serpeverde ed un Grifondoro amici? Giammai! Da quel giorno non si erano più parlati e lui non aveva il coraggio di affrontare un discorso con il rosso, dopo aver visto quello sguardo deluso e tradito.  
Si rigirò fra le lenzuola, sospirando sommessamente per non svegliare i compagni di dormitorio. Per tutti loro era facile dormire: si trovavano nel luogo giusto, quello a cui appartenevano e dove erano stati accolti con calore. Non avevano pensieri a tenerli svegli almeno due notti a settimana e non venivano seguiti dai sussurri degli studenti più grandi che, timorosi, lo additavano a nuovo Signore Oscuro. E se volevano confidarsi con qualcuno, i loro compagni di casa erano sempre pronti a dare una mano; qualcuno aveva avanzato questa offerta anche per lui, con un sorriso appena accennato ed una mano amichevolmente tesa. Lui, Harry, aveva rifiutato. Non sarebbe riuscito a fidarsi tanto presto di loro, almeno finché non avrebbe capito che non era poi così solo nella tana dei serpenti.


End file.
